ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Fisher (ice hockey)
| birth_place = Peterborough, ON, CAN | draft = 44th Overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 1999 }} Mike Andrew Fisher, born June 5, 1980 to parents Jim and Karen, is an ice hockey centre playing with the Ottawa Senators of the NHL. His brother Greg Fisher is a goalie for Quinnipiac University in the ECACHL. He is known for his gritty style and defensive plays. He usually plays on the second line with combinations occasionally involving Chris Neil and Antoine Vermette. He is considered a two-way forward, and often kills penalties. He also occasionally acts as backup alternate captain. Playing career Pre-NHL years Fisher grew up playing hockey in the Peterborough Minor Hockey Association (OMHA) with the rep Minor Petes program. He was a 2nd round selection of the OHL's Sudbury Wolves in the 1997 OHL Priority Selection from the Peterborough Roadrunners Jr. A. (OHA) team. Fisher, a devout Christian, was born and raised in Peterborough, Ontario and played junior hockey for his hometown team, and later with the Sudbury Wolves in the OHL. Fisher was drafted 44th overall in the second round of the 1998 NHL Entry Draft by the Senators. Fisher's play and Senator years During the lockout-year of 2004–05, he played for the EV Zug in Switzerland and played a very important role there. Aside from professional hockey, Fisher has also been a guest instructor at the Roger Nielson Hockey Camp. Fisher is known for his aggressive play, but he has also shown a great deal of speed and skill. He holds Ottawa's unofficial hardest shot record, at 105 mph. In the 2005–06 season, Fisher had a career year, setting new personal bests with a plus-minus rating (+/-) of +23, 64 penalty minutes, 149 shots on goal and 14.09% shooting percentage in just a mere 67 games, helping the Senators to finish the regular season atop the Eastern Conference standings. Though the Senators fell to the Buffalo Sabres in the second round in five games, he was the runner-up for the Frank J. Selke Trophy as best defensive forward that year. That trophy was instead eventually awarded to the Stanley Cup champion Carolina Hurricanes' captain, Rod Brind'Amour. On December 27, 2006, Fisher injured his right knee, forcing him to sit out 4 weeks of the regular season. Despite Fisher's superior play in the Stanley Cup final, the Senators fell to the Anaheim Ducks in 5 games. He posted career playoff highs in goals (5), assists (5) and points (10). That season he surpassed his previous record of 44 points, totaling 48 points, by recording four more assists than his previous year. On September 17, 2007, he re-signed for a five-year, $21 million contract extension with the Ottawa Senators. This new contract will kick in at the beginning of the 2008–09 NHL season. Career statistics during round 2 of the 2006 Stanley Cup Playoffs, sporting the cage on his helmet due to a puck that hit him near the eye in round 1 vs. the Tampa Bay Lightning.]] See also *List of NHL players *List of OHL seasons *List of NHL seasons External links * Category:1980 births Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Living people Category:Ice hockey personnel from Ontario Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Peterborough, Ontario Category:Sudbury Wolves alumni de:Mike Fisher (Eishockeyspieler) fr:Mike Fisher ru:Фишер, Майк sk:Mike Fisher sv:Mike Fisher